Finally Found
by Daidouji-Hiiragizawa
Summary: An ExT. Tomoyo is a wedding planner and designer looking for Mr. Right. Eriol is a photographer who doesn't believe in love. Please R&R! [Chapter 2 uploaded]
1. The Planner and The Photographer

Summary: Tomoyo is a wedding planner and designer, who is in search of Mr. Right. Eriol is a photographer for an international magazine of his cousin. He wanted to be recommended to a much more popular magazine so his cousin gave him a condition.^_^ You'll find out what the condition is. mwahahahaha. Actually, there are many conditions in this fic if you think about it, but that is the most important condition.^.~  
Well, this is what I was thinking about making into an ExT ficcie after I watched the movie..^_~ I didn't have the time to write this down after so I'm taking advantage of the vacation. I'm a Filipino so for other kababayans' out there, I know you would recognize the plot.^^ This is one of the most popular movies in our country probably because of what happened to the actor after the movie and please bear with me if some things aren't the same as the movie because I wasn't able to finish it until the end.-.- And please! Don't spoil it to others who don't know it yet! Email me if you want to say anything. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy everyone and be sure to leave a review alright?^_~ Thanks!  
".." speech '..' thoughts  
Disclaimer: I don't own the plot and the characters as well. It's such a shame... =(  
Finally Found By: Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
Tomoyo Daidouji woke up from her queen size bed and stretched as far as her body can go. She looked at the picture on the side table beside her bed. She took the frame and smiled at the picture of her late mother. 'Thanks for everything mom. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help and support.' She placed the picture down and stood up. She began brushing her hair and looked at the watch on her table.  
10:53 a.m.  
"OH MY GOSH!!! I'm going to be late," she cried rushing into the bathroom and began to take a quick shower.  
Within 10 minutes, she had already freshened up, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She quickly dressed in her self-designed gown, and began applying her light make-up. She took her handbag and rushed to her shoe rack. She took out two pairs and stared at them for 2 or 3 minutes debating on which to wear. She opted for the red stiletto heeled one and rushed to her black Honda Civic SRI. She got out of the car and rushed to the door and locked it securely. She ran to her car and drove off on full speed to the church.  
On the same time that Tomoyo woke up, a young man of 23, just the same age as her, also woke up and yawned out as loud as he can. Eriol Hiiragizawa, as he is known to all of the women (probably some men too) all over the city, being one of the most sought after men, stood lazily and looked at his digital clock.  
10:51 a.m.  
"HOLY SHIT!" he ran to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to the wedding. He didn't want to show up stinking even if he was considering it. He quickly put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. He wore a black polo on top of the shirt and left the buttons undone. He shook his head when he imagined the wedding. 'Another man ruining his freedom. Not just his freedom, but his life as well.' He grabbed his camera, a few films and a tripod and shoved them into his backpack. He rushed downstairs and grabbed a toast where his friend Syaoran, is eating his breakfast. They are both photographers for the magazine that Eriol's guardian, Nakuru, owns.  
"Come on, we don't want to be late for the wedding, do we?" Syaoran said standing up and taking a gulp from his orange juice.  
"Yeah," Eriol grabbed a doughnut and rushed to the garage. He didn't bother locking the door because there are maids that will do it. He pressed the security alarm for his dark blue Lancer GLXI and hopped into the driver's seat while Syaoran took the passenger seat. They got out of the garage and beeped as a way of telling the maids that they are already out.  
:~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*:  
"Oh my Lord," Tomoyo muttered as she rushed to the door of the church where her best friend Sakura is waiting, signaling her to hurry.  
"Thank goodness I'm not yet late!" Tomoyo burst out gasping for her breath as she held to Sakura's hand, panting like mad.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, as late as ever Daidouji," she heard a familiar annoying voice.  
Tomoyo straightened up and took a deep breath. She turned around to see a pair of annoying sapphire eyes glinting along with an incredibly irritating sound produced by the click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. She let out her breath slowly and strode to him confidently.  
"Well, you just can't keep your nose out of other peoples' business, ne Hiiragizawa?" she stood in front of him with her eyebrows up, their faces inches from each other.  
Eriol smirked and is just about to say a counter-attack when the priest arrived. He turned his head to Tomoyo and smiled. "I guess we'll just continue this later at the reception," he whispered and strode off taking his place along the aisle.  
Tomoyo glared at him and took her position as well. She fixed her gown and examined it. She is wearing an asymmetrical, plum colored gown and flowers of different kinds were embroidered all over the dress. The skirt is cut diagonally and reaches just a few inches above her ankle, showing off her long, thin, pale legs. There are flowers which look incredibly real, sewn to the lower portion and a few diamonds are placed on top of the gown. The gown is made of silk making it flow along with her every move. She is also wearing a necklace made entirely of silver and a cross pendant in hanging from it.  
She started walking along the aisle, and being a clumsy person, she tripped on the carpet but managed keep her poise without many people noticing. She just stood and sat as the priest instructed and began daydreaming.  
~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~  
Tomoyo is standing there, with everyone she loves as guests, walking very slowly along the red carpet of the church. She smiles to her best friend and bride's maid, Sakura, who is wearing another of her creations. She takes her place in front of the priest and looks at her groom and soon-to- be-husband. He smiles at her and lifts her veil and his face is inching towards her. Their lips are nearly touching one another. She could feel her nervousness grow and her heart beating rapidly. She closes her eyes ready to take on the kiss, when she heard a thunder, making her jump.  
~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~~:~  
Tomoyo jumps up from her dreamland and looks around. She looks at the couple in front of her and began to clap.  
Eriol is just biting his lip from suppressing his laughter when he saw Tomoyo's face when she was startled. It was a good thing that he was able to capture that moment forever. He would be adding that to his collection of pictures of Tomoyo. He even made a shrine in honor of her and entitled it "Tomoyo Daidouji's Most Humiliating Moments: Captured in Still Life". A lot of people have already seen it and he was quite pleased with himself.  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Anything will be fine just be sure to leave a review! Flames are openly accepted! Please tell me anything that you wish to tell me good, bad, ugly, funny, violent, green.. Anything! Email me at angelish_demonish@yahoo.com alright? Before you email me, be sure to drop a review! I won't update until I get at least 6 reviews! Please! I'm begging you!^_^ Anyways, enough of me so til the next chappie! Ciao!^.~ 


	2. The Agreement

Oh well. I suppose I can't keep this fic hanging. I don't even want to have a hiatus fic. even though I didn't reach the number of reviews that I want..-.- *cries out loud* *sniff* Anyways, I hope you'll like this and review!^-^ Thanks for everyone who reviewed!^^  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used here. Every character belongs to Clamp. Any similarities to other fanfiction are unintentional.-.-v Even the main plot isn't mine. Too bad.  
Finally Found By: Daidouji-Hiiragizawa  
  
"PLEASE?!!" Eriol begged in front of Nakuru and got down to his knees. "I'm down on bended knee!!! Please!"  
"You sound like a title of a song that I have on my CD," Syaoran said from a table across, not looking up from his magazine.  
Nakuru nodded her head furiously in agreement. "Yeah! I just looove that song!" she began singing the chorus part and Eriol groaned.  
"You're not even listening to me! Please! I want to be recommended to another magazine! I'll do anything!" he stared up at his guardian with those cute puppy eyes that makes every woman in the town swoon and drool for.  
Nakuru sat down on one of her bean bags and thinks for a moment. "Hmm. I remember you saying that you know that famous fashion designer and wedding planner."  
Eriol laughs out loud, laughing like there's no tomorrow. When he finally caught his breath he said, "Her? That clumsy and obnoxious designer? Yeah! Of course I know her! Everyone knows her because of her stupidity!"  
Nakuru raises a slender eyebrow at Eriol but continued. "Daidouji isn't that her name? Tomoyo Daidouji? Her business is doing well," she said, standing up. When Eriol heard what she said, he cracked up again but composed himself quickly. "In fact, her business is one of the most successful and she is also one of the most beautiful ladies in town," she turned to him smiling. "I have an assignment to you and if you can do it I will give you your recommendation," she paused and looked at him intently. Eriol nodded, wondering what her mind is up to.  
Nakuru smiled at him. An evil smile in fact. For she knew that Eriol disliked Tomoyo but she really wanted to feature her in her magazine. "I want you to," she paused for a dramatic effect, seeing Eriol slightly nervous face. "Yes? Please go on," Eriol said, his voice slightly low. "I want you to interview Ms. Daidouji," she announced. "I want you to know what has been happening to her life, what are her inspirations, her dreams and all that," she continued ignoring Eriol's horrified look and his jaw that had dropped down previously.  
"WHAT?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Eriol shouted with that horrified look shaking Nakuru like mad but her face remained the same.  
"Spend a week or two with her," she continued thoughtfully ignoring the fact that Eriol is now on his knees again, completely horrified. "Know her schedule, what her type of guy is, practically everything. I want you to complete this within 4 months. That's enough time for you to know her well and if you can do it sooner, the better," she sat down again with her legs crossed, with an amused look on her face. "If you can do this, then I'll give you that recommendation that you want so badly okay?" she stood up and grabbed her keys and purse. "I'll be going out on a date with Touya. You know, that cute guy I've been drooling for for weeks?" she went to the door and turned to Syaoran who's still reading his magazine and Eriol who's also on his same spot with that same horrified look. "CIAO!"  
After 2 whole minutes, the house remained the same except with Syaoran who's flipping the pages. Eriol looked around the house as if it's the end of the world.  
"NO!!" he stood up and started pacing around like mad. "What can I do?? I have to do this. I know! I'll threaten her by saying that I'll burn her video tapes of Sakura!" he looks up with a triumphant look on his face imagining Tomoyo's horrified look on her face but looks down again. "No, that can't be it. She'll just probably brush it off. What to do, what to do." he paced around again quickly feeling the sweat coming down to his forehead from the walking that he has done. He sat down on a chair beside the oblivious Syaoran.  
Eriol looked around the house, panicking on what to do. He banged his fist down the table continuously and shook Syaoran.  
"What will I do?! Help me!! Tell me what will I do??!!" tears are starting to form in his eyes and he rested his head on the table sobbing.  
Syaoran looked at him and sighed. "You're pathetic, you know that? Why don't you just go to her and tell her that you'll do anything for her but in return, she'll tell you about your life? That's how you got into this mess.." he looked again at his magazine and continued his browsing.  
Eriol slowly lifted his head and thinks for a while. His lips started forming a smile and jumps up from his seat.  
"YES!! That's what I'll do! I just hope you'll help me kami-sama!"  
:~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~:  
Tomoyo sneezed for the fourth time that day. She grabbed her tissue box and blew her nose. She looked at her sketch and sighed. "At least I've already finished these drawings. Is there someone who's thinking of me or do I just have a cold?" She shook her head and walked out to invite Sakura to have lunch with her. They walked to her white Mercedes E240 and drove off to her favorite restaurant.  
At last. I just hope you'll all forgive for such a pathetic chapter..-.- I can't think of anything to write down. *sigh* At least I hope everyone will like it though. Drop me a review! Just click that little purple button down there please! Flame or not! Please. Well, enough of my babbling. Until the next chappie!Ü Ciao!^^ Thanks by the way to those who reviewed!^.~ 


End file.
